Roses Are Red, Violets Are Green
by PeaceAndDiscord
Summary: In short, Luigi falls in and out of love, Mario has to save the princess and Luigi on a time crunch, and the Chaos Heart is again unleashed. Warning: slash, violence, and...uh...oh yeah! A little bit of love, if you catch my drift.
1. Chapter 1

Roses Are Red, Violets Are Green

A/N: This is my first story. Don't flame, pleeeeeze... But seriously, this is my first story. Beware, contains implications of slash between Mario x Luigi. Rated T for...well...different reasons.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor am I likely to. Ok, except for the obviously OC ones...**

#######################################################################################################################

Luigi turned off the radio in his car. He had to do this- but she was his mind, soul, and heart, his everything. He loved her, no doubt about it, but not anymore… Just yesterday, he had fallen madly, deeply in love with his brother. Why now? He didn't understand. He knew he had to break up with her, his every thought, his one true obsession…but if Mario didn't accept the fact that Luigi had suddenly become gay, he would need comfort. And Daisy was the only one besides his older brother who could comfort him.

He couldn't do it.

But he had to…

He cut his engine and rested his head on the steering wheel. How would he do this? Would he tell her right out that he didn't love her anymore, or would he slowly get to his point? Or would he just sit there forever? He was tempted by the third option, but decided on the third option. He ran his hand through his spiky hair...just the way Daisy liked it...Why did this have to be this difficult?

He forced himself out of the car and stumbled to the main entrance of Daisy's castle. He spoke to the Toad standing guard. "Uh, I need to see the princess…"

"Hey…aren't you that Luigi guy?"

"Uh…yeah. Now, if you don't mind…"

"Oh, sorry, Luigi."

That was another reason he couldn't do this- everyone in Sarasaland knew his name, unlike the Mushroom Kingdom, where his own brother sometimes forgot his name.

But he had to do this.

He stepped into the front door.

He emerged about half an hour later, slightly scratched up, but not seriously hurt.

He got into his car and broke down, sobbing at how his life had turned out.

At dinner that night, Luigi really wasn't all that hungry. He picked at his food, not knowing that this would be the last chance he would have to eat in a long time. "C'mon, Luigi…Aren't you hungry?" The princess was desperate to make Luigi cheer up, and it wasn't working so well. "No, not really, Peach. I just…don't feel myself today."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Luigi…Did you want some dessert?"

Luigi stormed off before his brother could even ask how his day was. "No one ever cares about me or my problems! I'm just a shadow compared to my big bro! I hate my life!"

Mario started after him. "Luigi…"

Luigi slammed the door to his room in Mario's face. "And go away, Mario!"

"Luigi…?"

No response.

"Luigi?"

Still, nothing.

"LUIGI!!!"

He knew the door would be locked; but he decided to try it anyway.

The door slid open. He was expecting a suicide scene, but...inside Luigi's usually tidy room was a whirlwind: curtains ripped, clothes all over the floor, books torn to pieces. No Luigi, though.

There were no windows opened, no way for Luigi to have escaped.

Luigi's closet door came toppling down on the red plumber; luckily, Mario was fast enough to avoid it.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle…

"Eeyah hya hya! Soon, the world will be my snack cake of fury! All mine! With this negative energy, the Chaos Heart of doom will awaken and destroy the universe!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey, bro...? Are you in here?"

No Luigi. A scream from downstairs caused him to run down...and the princess was gone.

Downstairs was a whirlwind, too. Plates broken, the TV destroyed, the couch ripped in half. "Am I next?" Mario wondered.

He found a note stuck into the wall by a knife.

_Dear Fatso:_

_If you ever want to see your brother again, too bad! Why? Because, my friend, The Chaos Heart has again been unleashed, this time by...Mr. Shadow!_

_He's never gonna amount to anything with you around, so...he enlisted my help! This deliciously evil plot will hit its end...oh, in about a week or so! This _

_time, Mr. Jumpsallthetime, you might need some assistance. Which, unfortunately for you, you won't be getting._

_Signed, Mr. Shadow_

The Chaos Heart, again? It couldn't be! And Luigi, turned evil? Mario regretted not taking Luigi along on his previous quests. Mario was so shaken up, he couldn't think straight.

In his room, he saw another note.

**Dear Mr. Mario:**

**We regret to tell you that your shipment of overalls has been delayed. It will arrive on Tuesday, August 26, 2009. Thank you.**

**Sincerely, BeanBean Clothing Ltd.**

On the back, it read:

**_Hehehe! _**

**_Dear Mr. Mario:_**

**_We regret to tell you that the princess has been stolen yet again. This time, you may not be able to save her..._**

**_Signed: Fawletta_**

Mario frowned. Both Luigi and the princess stolen? Which one should he go after first? Luigi's predicament was destroying the very universe; Peach's might get her killed. He needed help.

Mario visited all of his past allies; however, everyone seemed overeager to harm him. "Gawd, you'd think then maybe..."

The same held true for all of his past enemies. Meanwhile, the Void grew larger every minute...

"OK, then,"Mario mumbled to no one in particular. "I guess I'll just have to stop Luigi's captors first."

*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*__**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*__**_*_*_*_*_**__**_**_*__**__*_**_*_*_*_*_*__**_*_*_*__*_***_*_*_*_*_*__**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle:

"Mr. Shadow, how is your plan coming along?"

"Very nicely, Fawletta. And yours...?"

"The princess doesn't want to cooperate."

"Oh, that's too bad..."

The princess piped up. "I'll never do what you want! Never! Neve-"

She fell asleep as Mr. Shadow's hypnosis became to much for her.

Suddenly..."And so I arrive, like a sudden windstorm at kindergarten picnic!"


	3. Chapter 3

Alright! The third chapter is FINALLY up; if I hadn't been so exhausted from P.E. on Thursday (yes, it was horrible) I would have gotten this up sooner. Please don't hurt me! Also, I'm going to change the rating because the story might get a _little _violent and, um, mature. And yes, I do own Nintendo and all the characters, because I'm just that awesome…said DimentioFreak with just a _hint _of sarcasm. Actually, I own Mr. Shadow, The Splendiferous Simon (oops, spoiler!), and I sort of own Fawletta. Not Fawful or Cackletta, but a combo of the two. I guess that means Nintendo and I share him/her/it/zurb. Oh, and I apologize for the characters being so OOC. BACK TO ADVENTURE!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 3

Mario was torn. He knew this quest wasn't going to be easy, actually, impossible. Last time the Chaos Heart arose, there needed to be four heroes to stop it. _When four heroes unite, their hope arises to shatter the walls of blight. _Or so the Light Prognosticus had said. He was so deep in thinking that he bumped into an invisible object. "Hey, watch it, pal!"

"Uh…Sorry…"

"No prob. Hey, can you help me here? I seem to be stuck in 2-D. By the way, I'm The Splendiferous Simon. But please, call me Simon."

"Cool. Let me…just a sec…Whoa!" Mario had forgotten what it felt like to flip out. Before Mario was a short, thin man. He was wearing tattered, oddly colored clothes; silver, orange, green, purple, yellow, and blue. His hat was ivory and rather tall. He was wearing a monocle and seemed to exude electrical power.

"Hey, genius, I thought you were gonna help me."

"Oh…right. Hold on." The two flipped back into 3-D.

"Thanks, slick. So, I guess I should be honored…Luigi's brother saved me! Uh…what's your name again?"

"Mario. And Luigi has been kidnapped. Will you go on a quest with me? I guess I need three people besides myself to save him. See that hole in the sky? That's the Void, and the Chaos Heart is controlling it…" The strange man fell asleep.

"…And that's how we stopped it. Any questions? HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING?"

"…Huh?...oh…uh….right. There's this hole thingy in the sky and this heart thingy is controlling it and it can only be stopped by four people."

"Hmm…ok. Let's-a-go!"

"OK, but I know a faster way to travel. Got any more friends?"

"Luigi and the Princess."

"Ok, then let's go!" Simon lifted his hands, and then forced them down. Pieces of the world fell into nothingness and were replaced by a swirling white and black mass.

*************************************************************************************

_Setting: A place in the Shadow Pit. There are green, glowing tubes all around; there is no floor and no ceiling, and no walls. We zoom in on one. "H…h…he…lp…M…Ma...Ma...r…i…o…" Luigi is obviously suffering._

"_Well, Mr. Luigi, or should I say, my 'mini me', how's it going today? I should thank you for unleashing the Chaos Heart; I believe Fawletta would thank you too, if she weren't so…ah…_preoccupied_. Still no signs from your brother? Well, it's not like you don't have any company anymore. We-or rather I- just got you a new friend today. Meet…the master of dimensions…the pleaser of crowds…Dimentio!" The green tube next to Luigi shook, then suddenly a jester tumbled inside. All at once, the jester started flinching and showing signs of extreme agony._

_"I...I...will...ne...v...er...give...up...Ma...rio...will...save...me..."_

_"Oh, well. Anyways, I'm feeling generous today. I'll take you out of your tube, give you some living quarters...how's that sound?" With that, he vanished, reappearing by a control panel. He flipped __the fifth switch, Luigi's tube shook, and he fell out. _


	4. Chapter 4

Well, now it's the fourth chapter. Sorry for not updating earlier; I've got a big project due the 14th on colonial South Carolina (and as we all know, homework comes first.) I'm sad because no one has reviewed my story at the time I write this. PLEEEAASE R&R! Now that that's taken care of, I present to you (drumroll please)…Chapter 4!!! BTW, I don't own any Nintendo characters

Chapter 4

Mario and Simon had found the first Pure Heart. Ok, maybe not THE first Pure Heart. Where? It was quite simple to find: Merlon the wizard had it again. Unfortunately, he had put it in a Heart Pillar…in Flopside. The two heroes had worked for about an hour trying to get the thing out before they realized that it belonged in that Pillar. Oops. They traveled to Flipside Tower, wondering which door would be open. They saw the door to…Gloam Valley. Mario knew the journey wouldn't be too difficult…but only if they had Princess Peach. Of course, the strange magician could always teleport them to the other side of a wide gap.

They had walked for but a minute when a swirling inferno rushed past them. They saw a glimpse of him. The one who had built the robot in the first place, who was now blasting them with a fiery vortex. It couldn't be. But it was…Mr. L. "Have at you!" the man in black and green shouted.

"Simon, this Brobot is dangerous. Is there any way you can stop it? Maybe by blasting the power source?"

"I can try, but I need you to tell me where it is and what it is, exactly. Hurry!" Mario did just that.

"Uh, it's a battery, about six and a half inches to the left of the right eye."

"Good; but does this thing have a defense against fire? If it does, I can't do too much. "

"Mmm hmm. Its defense against fire is six. I thought you had electrical powers, though." Mario ducked a laser.

"I do, but electricity is the opposite of fire…wait, why did I say I couldn't do much? I meant to say that if it has a defense against ELECTRICITY…"

"Whatever. Shut up and do something."

As Simon charged up an attack, Merlon had read something in the Light Prognosticus that might be a bit of a bother.

_One who is two will destroy one who is not._

The wizard told Merlee, who immediately transported her image to the heroes' location.

"_Heroes of two, listen to my tale through._

_Merlon the wizard has found something to astound: _

_The two of you will be one less, to find the people in distress._

_The one remaining will be waning._

_But wait! An evil that you cannot see is after me, and safe and sound we cannot be!_

_I cannot…longer last…the distance is…too vast…_

_Through foul…or fair…do not…despair..."_

Her image faded, Simons attack went off, and the Brobot exploded. The heroes' HP kept going down…their vision blurred, and each thought it was the end…and the HP drain stopped at one point. Mr. L looked at the weak Simon, not caring that he himself was very low on HP. He drank a Shroom Shake, and prepared a Super Jump. A moment later, The Splendiferous Simon disappeared into the Underwhere. The shadowy villain heard a bouncing noise, and a moment later, he saw the red plumber in front of him, ripping of the villain's mask. "Now, Luigi, you're…a shadow?" The shadow that was truly Mr. L faded, leaving nothing behind.

#####################################################################################

_Setting: The Shadow Pit._

_We see a slight darkness return to the pit; it is the false Mr. L. The humanoid form of Mr. Shadow rises out of the darkness. He checks on his prisoners; first, the jester. He has been moved into a transparent blue box, where shadows consume him. All of a sudden, Dimentio's form split. "Ah, curses. Very good, my jester friend, using a clone as a decoy. I know you're around here somewhere, or are you…?" The shadowy being decided not to pursue the jester for now. He dove into the Shadow Zone, arriving back in the Pit outside Luigi's door. "Oh, Luigi, are you here? I've got bad news for you: I'll be needing that Negative Zone again…"_


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so none of you care about me enough to review (and after I went through all this hard work to write all these chapters for you, too.) That's ok, but I'd appreciate some feedback….maybe…? I would. And I'm not going to warn you again. I post this chapter 9/17/09; if there's not any reviews by 9/21, this story will be put on…dread word…_hiatus_. Duhn duhn duhhhn…Indefinitely. _Gasp! No, Mr. DimentioFreak, we don't want a hiatus! We love your stories too much!! _Well, then review. Please. Fine, I won't put the story on hiatus. Just please, review!!!! (Starts sobbing uncontrollably.) By…the way…_sob_…I don't own any of these…_sob, hiccup_…characters.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mario was still a little shocked, from not only Merlee's visit, but the doom of Simon and the fact that the green plumber was just a clump of shadows… He decided to go behind the nearest door, which wouldn't open. Suddenly, something bumped Mario in the head. A Pure Heart floated innocently. It was a color Mario had never seen before: a sort of brownish, bluish, whitish color. Mario tentatively reached for it; it flashed and Mario passed out. He thought he was dead.

About an hour (or forty-five minutes, or maybe eight seconds) later, he came to realize that there was a jester floating above his face, about five inches away. "Are you…Dimentio?"

"No, I am the sadly failed jester Oitnemid. It's pronounced oyt-nehmid. I am, however, his equal and opposite. While he is awesome, I am not so. Our power is matched in every way, yet he is weaker and stronger than I. And at least I don't speak in those annoying similes."

"_Yeah, like your confusing explanations aren't just as annoying._" Mario thought.

"I heard that. I told you, whatever Dimentio can do, I can do."

"Well, are you going to join me on this quest or not?"

"Yes, I will, in fact." And in his mind, Oitnemid was saying, "_Ah ha ha. And so I strike like an unseen dodgeball in an echoing gymnasium-let it begin with you, as you wallow in helplessness like an upside-down turtle, for I am…Dimentio!"_

Mario hadn't heard this (very loud) thought, as he had been deep in his own. _The two of you will be one less/To find the people in distress/The one remaining will be waning/But wait! An evil that you cannot see/Is after me, and safe and sound we cannot be…_

Mario had no idea what it meant, but he did know that he would face off against a foe eventually…and if Merlee the charmer wasn't going to be safe…He shuddered. He tried thinking positive thoughts. "_Well, if she said 'the people in distress'…then that should mean that Luigi and the princess are still alive."_

He and "Oitnemid" camped out in Gloam Valley that night, for that was where the strange Pure Heart took them. Mario, obviously trusting Oitnemid, fell asleep; the moment he did, Dimentio-er, sorry- _Oitnemid_ took careful aim with a Star Blast…and made contact with Mario. A heart with the number two popped up above Mario before disappearing. Oitnemid cursed, flipped around, and disappeared in the opposite way his normal self would. As he reappeared, the white and black sides of his face exchanged colors. The green and blue on his poncho flashed back into their original purple and yellow. His (oddly) green frown cycled through a myriad of spectra before mixing in to form the bright red color, at the same time turning inversing to form a spine-chilling, eternal grin. "Hmmm? Oitnemid, what's going…oh my god." Mario had woken up, and was still a little groggy. "Ah ha ha. And so we meet again, like two burly dinosaurs with terrible-"

"Dimentio, that line has ceased to be funny. It is now two o' clock in the MORNING, and I would like to rest. I swear that if you make one sound, I will rip off your hat and ram it down your throat. After that, I will go to sleep. Wait…DIMENTIO?!"

Dimentio nodded, in case answering broke the 'no sound' rule.

"Whatever. Go away."

Dimentio quietly left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Exhausted after executing hundreds of Negative Zones to intensify the Chaos Heart, Luigi trudged to his quarters. He locks the door and collapses. Suddenly, he felt a rushing sensation as he was pulled with incalculable speed upwards, through the Shadow Pit, through the ground. He passed out, and a tender sensation all around him begins to heal him; restore his energies, both positive and negative. He woke up to see a dull green color pulsing around him, mixed with splotches of white, yellow, and blue, reminiscent of a dripping mural…of him? He heard a voice saying,"This Pure Heart is broken. Perhaps the hero will know what to do…"_

"_But where is the hero? Who is he?"_

"_I have no clue. I heard that he was a green person. Not green like, GREEN, but like his clothes are green…"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: SOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't posted since September (whoa) but things do come up (namely, forgetting about the story). I probably could have written this over winter break, but like I said, I forgot (whoops.) So here it is: Chapter Six of Roses Are Red, Violets Are Green! w00t!**

**P.S. I said in my last post I'd put this story on hiatus if I didn't get any reviews by a certain date. I actually had no intention of doing that…oh well. But maybe someone could remind me every…so…often…?...No?**

_Luigi slept. And slept. And slept some more. He had a myriad of dreams that passed without number that passed in a second and infinity. Suddenly, he woke. He had the strange and painful sensation of growing instantly, and suddenly it passed. He looked around, realizing that he was standing on something angry. "Get. Off. Now." It was Mario's voice. _

"_Mario?"_

"_I said GET OFF."_

"_Oh…sorry…" Luigi mumbled. He blushed. "Where are we?"_

"_We're in World 1-1. Duh. Actually, we're in Toad Town Caves."_

"_Toad Town…Caves?"_

"_Yeah. You know, you've been missing for two years. Let me catch you up: pretty much everyone is under Dimentio's control, except for us and a few renegade Toads. We can't leave here, otherwise we'll be instantly destroyed. And Frank left Stephanie for Marcia."_

"_WHAT?! HOW COULD HE?"_

"_THAT'S what you got from that? Not the whole dominated world thing?"_

"_Well, then how come the Void didn't engulf the entire universe?"_

"_Because it hasn't gotten all that big yet. And the few Pure Hearts the Toads and I have found are keeping it at bay-speaking of which, hand it over."_

"_Mario, you seem a little off…you're not usually so demanding…and you don't usually lie. Last time we were threatened by the Void, it kept growing. And I've heard the Void growing. It's kind of weird…"_

"_Oh? Weird like…THIS?" As Mario uttered his sentence, he transformed into Dimentio._

"_Bro?"_

"_Ahahahaha! He's sleeping like a baby on too big a dose of anesthetics. And I must say…kudos for surviving my little trap for two years! Now that I have no further use for you…Ciao!" And with that, he snapped his fingers. A transparent box appeared around Luigi and filled up with huge explosions…_

The car horn shrieked, and Luigi woke up with a start. A slice of cheese pizza fell out of his hair. Where was he? Oh yes, he was about to break up with Daisy…

"And then again, who needs to disappoint their brother and/or girlfriend?" Luigi said to himself. He turned the car around to head to the jeweler's to buy an engagement ring.

Even if dreams don't come true, why repeat something that doesn't need to be?

The End

**Author's Note: And so ends this story. It's short, I know, but hopefully people liked it. This'll probably be my last and only fanfiction, but I might do more in the future, IDK. Meanwhile, I'll be on with the same name I have here. Plus, I might make a website, so I'll post the address to my profile here and on Fictionpress. In the words of Dimentio: "Ciao!" *snaps fingers and smiles***


End file.
